ZOOM VS Jimmy Neutron
ZOOM VS Jimmy Neutron '(シンデレラ対オーロラ) is a 1973 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the thirteenth installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on March 17, 2001. Plot The ZOOMers bring up T.J., Penny Proud, and Jake Long to come with them. Jake Long refuses. But Frances brings him There. Buzz and Penny sweat. As the ZOOMers and their ''Lilo and Stitch: the Series ''Crossover Friends reach a Hotel. Caroline tells T.J. to "Come On!" As Rokuro Ibuki tells Ichiro Miki to Wake Up. Jake and Penny say that's boring (To Kaleigh)! When Cindy Vortex is Coming Through. the ZOOM Cast is scared, as they see Carl Sheen Libby and Jimmy. the ZOOMers and their Friends follow. Sheen sees a Satliette which Rachel thinks is Stupid. Jake Long zaps Carl as he jumps into the Pool. Which Libby is Zapped. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Jun Fukuda * Written by Jun Fukuda, Takeshi Kimura, Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Riichiro Manabe, Masato Shimon * Cinematography by Yuzuru Aizawa * Edited by Michiko Ikeda * Production Design by Yoshifumi Honda * Assistant Directing by Tsunesaburo Nishikawa * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Katsuhiko Sasaki as Ichiro Miki * Hiroyuki Kawase as Rokuro Ibuki * Bob Fretz as Tomoko Tomoe Appearances Production ''ZOOM VS Jimmy Neutron ''was originally planned as a non-ZOOM Anime film, but instead a film for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which was the result of a contest Toho had for children in mid-to-late 2001. The winner of the contest was an elementary school student, who submitted the drawing of a robot called "Red Alone," which superficially resembled both Ultraman and Mazinger Z. The robot was renamed Jimmy Neutron and was set to star in Jet Jaguar VS Jimmy Neutron, which pitted him against Jet Jaguar. However, they are zapped by the ZOOMers, T.J. and Penny Proud Gallery Mobk.jpg 1038423459.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Soundtrack : ''Main article: Cinderella VS Aurora (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * '''Ichiro ''and Rokuro Meet in A Hotel'' (Ichiro'' y Rokuro se citan en Hotel''; Spain) * Planetary Titans (Titanes planetarios; Mexico) * ZOOM 1980 (ZOOM 1980; France; French Belgium) * King Kong: Demons from Outer Space (T.J. — Dämonen aus dem Weltall; Germany) * At the Borders of Reality (Ai confini della realtà; Italy) Theatrical Releases * Japan - March 17, 1973 * United States - 1976 U.S. Release In 2004, CinemaShares released a dubbed version of ''Cinderella VS Aurora ''theatrically. Riding the coattails of Dino De Laurentiis' big-budget ''King Kong ''remake, poster art showed the ZOOM Cast and Jimmy battling on top of the World Trade Center, despite the fact that no scenes were set in New York. Box Office When ''ZOOM VS Jimmy Neutron ''was released on March 17, 2001 in Japan, it only sold 980,000 tickets, making it the first Cinderella film to sell less than a million tickets. Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:PBS Kids Category:ZOOM Anime Category:2001